


等待熄灯03

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	等待熄灯03

3.  
下雨天，温度降低。裸露在短袖下的手臂皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，黄少天将手覆在上面，慌慌张张地踩着水洼走过狭窄街道。喻文州不紧不慢地跟在后面，却能撑伞为他挡个严实，或许也是一种天分。  
两人选定坐在昏暗油腻的小店里吃豆汤饭。黄少天的三餐必吃从不马虎，连累喻文州也重了几斤，下巴都圆润了。  
刚从炉子上拿开的锅子，浸在汤汁里的米饭滚烫。黄少天一边吹气一边吃，仿佛有饿鬼从喉咙里探出身来。喻文州专注地盯着盖在最上面的西红柿上，头顶风扇吱呀转。  
“嘶——”黄少天手舞足蹈，口齿不清道；“好烫！”  
喻文州很淡地瞥了他一眼，早有准备地从电脑包里取出一罐绿豆沙，插上吸管递过去。  
豆沙冰过，黄少天抽着气渐渐缓过来，他还瞪着眼睛，湿漉漉的。  
“慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”喻文州习惯地把他碗里的白菜挑过来。黄少天挑食的很。  
“……文州。”  
噼里啪啦的雨声。  
“你为啥对我这么好。”  
“胡说什么，”喻文州仓促地笑了一下，他正忙着吹凉一勺饭，“你不是我男票吗。”

 

干你或者干他，并没什么区别。孙哲平想。  
但不是每个上酒店的人都会执意带自己喜欢的洗发液，并且在脱掉浴衣的前一秒还执意地系好繁复的腰带。这些特别的小细节令人感兴趣，时刻提醒他对面摇晃可爱马尾的男孩是个活生生的人，不是欲望沉浮肉体混沌的行尸走肉。  
张佳乐脸上带着刚出浴的潮红，嘀嘀咕咕地拉着浴衣的下摆，就差没在镜子前转个圈。孙哲平吐着烟笑起来，脚伸长把人勾过来。  
“乐乐。”他亲昵地喊他。不知道算不算是人性的进步，做完爱之后，孙哲平第一次愿意和床伴躺着腻一会儿，说几句闲的。  
张佳乐踩他，不重，头发梢上的水珠滴下来，脚背上凉凉的。孙哲平仗着北方人的大骨架子，一把把他抱起来，坐在自己身上。这一坐没坐出什么猥琐的味道，倒让四目相对擦出点沉默的花儿。张佳乐半张着嘴忘了词儿，孙哲平眯着眼，烟头杵在他鼻孔下方。  
“大孙。”张佳乐气喘吁吁地避开火星，“你说这叫个什么事儿啊！”

他停了一会儿，“教授又叫我去整理档案！真他妈的！”  
孙哲平乐了，摁掉烟头揽着人结结实实地亲了一嘴。“甭管他，我俩先爽了再说。”  
他还真有点喜欢张佳乐了。白皙清秀的男孩儿躺在身子下面，仰着脸细细地喘，浴衣的口子拉开，予取予求。和别人不同的是，当他把掌心按在他胸膛，能感到一泼热的心跳烫出来，在黑夜中渐渐消弭。

 

玩得最狠的那两年，黄少天眯眼想，大概就是那时候习惯了在下边。白色的软绳将大腿根部和脚踝绑在一起，不算疼，却恰到好处地限制了行动。黄少天被迫摆出耻到不行的姿势，下面门户大开，什么地方都看得清清楚楚。喻文州用羽毛棍儿撩他，逼得他前头颤巍巍地抬了头。  
“文州…”他拖着甜腻的鼻音，“我不行了…”  
他虽然看不懂喻文州的眼神，却从来不畏惧，以被动的姿态笑嘻嘻地看过去。  
“想要什么？”喻文州乐于成全。  
“想…”黄少天扭动了一下，“想要你。”  
喻文州低下身子亲他的膝盖，一路亲到张开的大腿内侧。他舔了一口黄少天的龟头，慢慢看他在情欲里升温挣扎。

 

出酒店已是深夜，冷风扑个满怀。张佳乐独自站在马路边上打的，身后不远处的玻璃门亮晶晶，转啊转，转出两个挺熟悉的身影。  
黄少天一瞟眼，大声道：“嘿，张佳乐你怎么在这儿。”  
“哦，我——”  
“啊有空车。”黄少天眼疾手快地拦下出租，“先回学校再说，他妈的都几点了要熄灯了要锁门了啊啊啊啊又要翻墙了…”  
张佳乐心情复杂地滑入前座，喻文州白皙的脸在后视镜里一闪而过，好像在如平日地微笑，又好像尽是冷酷。  
黄少天还在念叨，数落喻文州翻墙的身手是如何差劲。张佳乐闭上眼，嗅着衣领上的烟味，说不上是喜欢还是讨厌。

 

孙哲平站在酒店落地窗前抽一根事后烟，他目送张佳乐远去，微微蹙着眉。手机屏亮起来，电话拨入。  
“大眼儿？”

“嗯对，是上回那个项目。你来得正好，话说，你之前那个小男友，是不是叫喻文州的，有新欢了嘛。”  
“是是是，我管不着。知会你一声，免得你夜长梦多辗转反侧哈。”  
王杰希有些茫然地挂掉电话，手头是一堆等待熬夜的计算书。在孙哲平的忽然提醒之下，喻文州带着笑的脸跳出来，他试过的酒精没用，安眠药没用，滥交也没用。  
那些永远都抹不掉的刻骨时间。王杰希的胃痛起来，摸索着去厨房热一点牛奶。黑暗的客厅里乔一帆在沙发上睡着了，侧着身将手垫在脑袋下面，乖巧可怜的样子。王杰希抱着杯子坐下，撩开他的额发。  
他脸侧有个浅浅的涡，和喻文州一模一样。  
乔一帆在微凉指尖的触碰下迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
“老师？”他不敢大声。  
王杰希自顾自地摇摇头。“到床上睡吧。”  
乔一帆回不过神，他不算太聪明，搞不清王老师是要他安生睡觉还是让他陪床。王杰希已经回身走了，他急忙爬起来跟上，被拖鞋绊了个踉跄。

 

温柔的台灯光线下，王杰希吞下数颗安眠药。  
乔一帆惴惴不安地，感觉到老师把下巴搁在自己脑袋顶上，轻轻叹了口气。  
记忆的绳索一圈圈绕上来，人躺在床上，心沉在海底。乔一帆脱掉衣服，赤裸地躺进薄被，少年人美好温暖的身体令人贪恋。王杰希将脸埋在他颈窝，不再发出任何声音。


End file.
